Things Just Keep Getting Better
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: After Marco got out of jail what will that mean to Elle and Will? Will everything be okay with them? Will he believe he's king by homecoming or shall evil win? Chapter 3 up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This picks up after the second book of Avalon High when she leaves us hanging!**

* * *

I couldn't believe… Marco? How was he out of jail? He was **good?** I stopped dead in my tracks. Marco had said my name like we were old time friends… I was scared, out of my mind.

I replied, with as much steel in my voice I could use, "Hello. Marco." I hoped that I only showed anger… I didn't want him to think I was weak. "How'd you get out?" My voice cracked. Good luck trying to sound tough now.

He laughed, "Good behavior." I thought yea right. I didn't think he could ever be good. "I am really sorry for trying to kill you. I don't know what took over me…" I was shocked; he couldn't have just said that. No. Marco's attention shifted down to the ravine.

I looked down to the ravine and saw Will. He was climbing out, but he didn't look at me. I guessed he was still mad at me, very mad, but he still _loved_ me and didn't want me to get hurt. I hoped. Of course, Marco was a big threat… Well, maybe. Mr. Morton said that the evil had left him and he would do fine in civilization… Looking at him now and remembering… I didn't quite believe Mr. Morton.

Will had made it up by then, so he took a protective stance in front of me. It was still causal, as causal as you could be with your half-brother who tried to kill you. Will acknowledged Marco with a nod of the head. He still didn't look at me, which was really bad. I bet after this he would just go back down to the ravine and sit. I wouldn't follow him, being me, and he would get over it eventually. I looked down to the ground.

Marco saw the tension between us and joked, "Oh is the happy couple not so happy?" He snickered.

I spat, "Shut up, Marco." That just gave him more to laugh about. I couldn't see Will's face, so I didn't know his reaction. I bet it was sort of like mine… Then I went into a frenzy wanting to know the look on his face. Was he _happy?_ Happy that people would know… Did he just like me as a friend? I mean we had been dating for two months now, but… A friend would protect you like this, wouldn't they? I became depressed, very easily.

Marco said, "Well, anyways, I'm going to be good. I really don't care about your relationship problems. I'm supposed to be meeting Morgan soon…" He trailed off as he thought of his girlfriend… I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so depressed.

Will declared, "Good bye, Marco." He sounded so much like a king when he said that and then he had to _believe_ he was a king by homecoming… Marco left. I didn't know what was going to happen… So I beat him to the bullet.

I said, "Will, I'm sorry-." I was going to beg and plead, if it came to that, but he held up his hand; a signal for me not to speak.

He sighed and I saw the sadness in his eyes. He was mad about what happened with his dad and sad. He knew I was just trying to do the right thing, but he didn't _want_ me to. He hugged me and said, "I know. You were just trying to do the right thing, but-. I can't." The sadness took over his face. I put my head on his chest.

I replied, "You know, when Jen and I went shopping she got me all of these dresses… It was torture." He laughed. He was still sad and I just wanted him to be happy with his father. "When you left… I was debating on telling you the worse news or the worst news first."

He asked, "That's the worst news, right?"

I laughed, "Of course not." He shook his head.

He asked, "What's the bad news, Elle?" I should have gotten used to him calling me _Elle_, but still sent flutters through my heart. I felt light headed. It took a second to recover myself, he didn't notice, before I could reply.

I replied, "Mr. Morton says that you have to believe that you are a King by the Zenith of the Hunters Moon… Or this Friday if you want a day…" Will was shocked, I could feel that, but I wasn't expecting what was next.

He asked, "That's worse?"

I said, "Yes, because of how stupid it is!" I was flabbergasted. He never believed it for one minute… I thought.

He replied, "It is stupid, but I'd rather have to believe I'm a King then meet my father." He shook his head. "I can't believe you thought that was the worst news." I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. He laughed again and hugged me closer to his chest, which was very distracting. "Well, we have time to think about this so how about we go home?" We walked hand and hand to our cars.


	2. Chapter 2

**He replied, "It is stupid, but I'd rather have to believe I'm a King then meet my father." He shook his head. "I can't believe you thought that was the worst news." I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. He laughed again and hugged me closer to his chest, which was very distracting. "Well, we have time to think about this so how about we go home?" We walked hand and hand to our cars.**

* * *

When we got to my house he kissed me on the cheek before we went in and my parents were in their offices. I rolled my eyes as my dad said, "Honey?"

I replied, "Yes? And Will too."

My mother yelled, "I figured that." I rolled my eyes. "Do you want something to eat?"

I yelled, "I'll just have something in the fridge."

My father asked, "Yeah, but how about Will?"

He laughed and replied, "I'll follow Elle into the kitchen and see what I can find."

My dad said, "Don't eat the cupboards!"

As we walked into the kitchen he took my hand in his and smiled at me when I looked up at him startled. I guess he wasn't mad at me anymore but I wasn't sure if he was going to go to his father's place for that supper... I decided not to ask, since he was in a good mood I wouldn't want to disturb it. "Hey, I'm going to take a swim first."

He asked, "Okay, I can come with, right?"

I replied, "As long as you don't annoy me to death, sure." He smiled and we got on our swimsuits. I got my raft out and floated on it while he swam, sometimes under the raft, which sort of freaked me out but whatever. When he came up sometimes he'd lean on my raft and just put his head there and stare at me until I looked at him. It was relaxing in the pool but at the same time it was very hard not to just stare at him. I still hadn't gotten over how hotttttt he looked without a shirt on. Being the good girl I was I did keep my eyes shut. About an hour later we went in and ate then decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday and we all planed to go out on the boat.

* * *

**This update is for "no one special" (ha ha, that's her display name the irony. BTW YOU ARE SPECIAL!!! You gave me my first review on this story. 3 3 3) and I really have no idea how to go with this. I mean I know how it's going to end (and the big stuff) but I need details to get me there. So, anything that you guys would _want_ to happen? Review/Message me what you think should and walllah! I'll add it in. (Yes, even if you say that a Will turned into a fish and swam away.) I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**This is a crack... (Btw, none of you guys msged me how to make the story. :( But I know how it's going to go! I just have to edit... Ick) I know I should be updating (which I might have a little bit of the real story at the end) but yes... You love me!**

**

* * *

**

"Elle!" I heard my name bubbled through the water which I have to admit is kinda weird.

"What Wi-." I cut off my sentence midsentence. I screamed, "WILL?"

The fish replied, "Yes, it is I! King Arthur!"

"Wait, what? Which one? The first one or Will, the reincarnated one?" I said, confuzzled.

The fish said (without the bubbly voice this time) in a loud kinglike voice, "We are one in the same."

I thought, "Ew, that's gross. Making out with a lot of centuries old dead person." I replied, "Umm... Why are you a fish?"

I saw his eyes change slightly (for a fish) and he replied, "bubble... bubble... bubble..."

I laughed and asked, "Did you do something to offend Merlin?"

He gave me a stern look and then looked away. I faintly heard a "yes."

I laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my misery. You have to kiss me so I can go back to normal!" Will pleaded.

I laughed and said, "... I'm not kissing a fish. You can just stay that way."

The fish gave the best sad face he could (which made me laugh harder) "Pllleassee?"

"Oh, alright." I replied. I picked him up and kissed him on the lips when I heard the sliding door open. I looked and saw Will coming out of my house with lemonade.

"Elle? Why are you kissing a fake fish?" I dropped the fish and blushed. I was not going to explain that one to him.

* * *

**REAL STORY BELOW. (I'm thinking about putting that crack in the second chapter... Yeah?) **

* * *

"Hey! You guys!" Jenifer waved us over. I smiled and sat beside her as we got our life-jackets on. "Have you picked out your dress for Prom yet Ellie?"

I sighed and replied, "No..."

Jenifer screamed, "Great! Now we can go pick out one together! Oh my god! I'm soooo excited!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her over-happiness. I was voted as a nomiee for Homecoming Queen and Jenifer said I was sure to win but I knew she was. Of course, Will was the obvious candidate for Homecoming King...

"Hey, you guys did bring the pinic basket right?" Lance asked. I laughed. Of course _Lance_ would ask that.

Will replied, "Yes. We did. Elle's parents even pitched in."

I said, "Ugh. Don't remind me... We should probably eat that though as soon as possible. I think they put in food that has to be refridgerated." I love my parents have to death but they live in the medievial times. They forget about stuff like refrideration.

Jennifer, Lance, and Will laughed while I smiled and rolled my eyes. They all really liked my parents, for some odd reason, and would come over randomly just to say hi to them.

* * *

Alright, I know totally uncompleted thought but I'm uploading cuz I'm STARVING! And I have to make myself some food. So review and show me love! :)


	4. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU GUYS ARE MY MOST REVIEWED STORY! I decided to have another chapter posted since I now have 7 people following me as an author (yay!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon High! Meg Cabot does! :O I just have my own way of how the story should go..**

* * *

"Hey! You guys!" Jenifer waved us over. I smiled and sat beside her as we got our life-jackets on. "Have you picked out your dress for Prom yet, Ellie?"

I sighed and replied, "No..."

Jenifer screamed in my ear, "Great! Now we can go pick out one together! Oh my god! I'm soooo excited!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at her over-happiness. I was voted as a nomiee for Homecoming Queen and Jenifer said I was sure to win but I knew that Jenifer herself was going to win. Of course, Will was the obvious candidate for Homecoming King... It would be awkard for me to see them together but I trusted Will and Jen...

"Hey, you guys did bring the pinic basket, right?" Lance asked. I laughed. Of course _Lance_ would ask that.

Will replied, "Yes. We did. Elle's parents even pitched in."

I said, "Ugh. Don't remind me... We should probably eat that though as soon as possible. I think they put in food that has to be refridgerated." I love my parents half to death but they live in the medievial times. They forget about stuff like _refrideration_.

Jennifer, Lance, and Will laughed while I smiled and rolled my eyes. They all really liked my parents, for some odd reason, and would come over randomly just to say hi to them...

After the pinic it was pretty much silent. Me and Jenifer were "sunbathing" (she was sunbathing I was reading a book) on the shore and Will and Lance were doing something that I didn't care about when I heard a crash. I was going to turn around and just look but I was wayy too lazy.

I asked, "Hey, what are you guys doing back there?"

Jenifer agreed, "Yeah! You totally made me lose my zen!"

I looked to my right and asked her, "Zen?"

Before she could answer Lance (with a grunt) replied, "Nothing!"

Will, shortly after, agreed stating that it was nothing we had to worry about. This made both Jen and I curious and when we both decided to turn around to look, at the same time... Wrong move. The boys splashed us with a bucket of ice cold water. I realized where the "thump" from before had come from. They brought it on board and dropped it. It was really hot outside, so it felt great but they ruined my book! I looked at Jenifer and she looked beautiful but sort of like a wet dog. I couldn't help but laughing.

She looked at me and said, "What you laughing at, little girl?" He eyebrows were raised and she had a goofy grin on her face.

I stated, "You sort of look like a wet dog."

She screamed, "WHAT?" and started rolling around with laughter. Will laughed as well while Lance chuckled, trying to cover it in case she was mad.

She retourted, "Oh well, you don't look much better..." We continued to laugh and Jen decided to tease the boys a bit while I went downstairs and got us towels. When I came back up Lance was hugging Jen trying to keep her warm. She had started shivering which made sense because she got most of the force of the blast. I threw her a towel and she dried herself off and wrapped it around her head.

I praised, "That really was a good joke, you guys."

Jenifer teased, "Psht, but you couldn't have thought of something better?"

Lance kidded back, "Oh yeah, like honey and feathers?" Jenifer didn't get the joke and had a confused look on her face.

Will stated, "You pour honey on someone and then blow feathers on them..." Jenifer had an ah-ha moment and realized what they meant.

Will was being polite and gentle but after Lance said, "Sure. The blonde's the last one to know..." The nice-ness was out the door. We were laughing again and by that time we decided to pack up and head home.

When we were Will's car Jen told me, "Oh yeah, I'll call you tonight and we can get the date for the the dress shopping!" She kissed me on both cheeks before she went into her house. I laughed and climbed in the passenger side, where Lance was before but he was the first one dropped off.

I laid my head back against the seat and joked, "Eh... Are we really going to Prom? Must I go through all this torture?" I turned my head and gave him a small smile then I put my head back in place.

He took ahold of my hand and replied, "Yes! The torture! And you must put up with it for Jenifer's sake. Did you see how happy she was? I think your one of her first true girlfriends."

I sighed, "Oh fine!" As we got out of the car and headed into the house. Tigger and Cal met us on our way upstairs to our rooms and we kissed before we parted.

I heard a door bell ring downstairs and me and Will went to go check to see who it was. It was Geoff with a friend...

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS: **

EverTheOptimist: "Hey. Your story is actually pretty good. What had the fight been about? Did I miss it or did you not put it in? You should expalin that! (or at least tell me where to find it:P)" Reply: Well, it was in the first comic book thingy of Avalon High... It's really short and I haven't read the rest. The fight was about him going to have dinner at his father's house. They aren't on speaking terms right now and he's moved out of the house (which is why he's staying with Elle)And sorry to ValerieRichards and EverTheOptimist! You both told me how to do the story and I totally didn't look before I posted the last one! Ahh! :( 


	5. Chapter 3 and a half

__

I heard a door bell ring downstairs and me and Will went to go check to see who it was. It was Geoff with a friend...

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN AVALON HIGH! _**Anyone wanna Beta for me? Please? That's what keeps taking so long... **

**_

* * *

_**

"Geoff!" I screamed hugging my brother.

He replied, "Hey, sis! Umm... Why are you hugging me?"

"Because I missed you... And since you've been gone it's been pretty awesome not having you around." Ellie stated.

He laughed and messed up his hair. Their parents came into the hallway when they heard his voice. Mom and Dad hugged him and weren't shocked to see him.

Dad asked him, "Umm... Who's your friend?"

Geoff replied, "Oh, this is my girlfriend Maria. Maria this is my parents, sister, and... Who's that?"

Mom critized, "GEOFF! Have my class!"

I rolled my eyes. "Will this is my brother, Geoff. Geoff this is my boyfriend Will."

My brother looked at me with shock and pretended to have a heart attack. I gave him a glare while everyone else laughed. We all went back to his car and helped get their bags out of the trunk of his beat up car.

Mom said, "Girls in one room boys in the other."

Geoff replied, "What?"

Mom stated, "Well, Ellie and Will aren't going to stay in a room together and neither are you and Maria in our house..."

Geoff asked, "Why is Will staying here?" He gave him a look of "you're a slacker" all over his face.

I laughed and said, "Will and his dad butted heads about where he's going to go to college next year so he's stayin here."

Geoff mummbled an, "Oh." and walked away.

When we were alone after unpacking everyone, Will asked, "Why'd you tell him?"

I replied, "Cuz he thought you were a slacker who wasn't going to go to college and the only reason we were together was that you needed a place to stay."

Will muttered an, "Oh..." While walking to the kitchen to go to dinner.

We all sat down for what we would later call... An intresting dinner.

* * *

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS: **

KaYYYlaLove: Is that okay? I know I haven't got it his personality totally down but I think he's pretty cool. I think of him looking like Ichigo from Bleach though...


End file.
